


Day 31 - New Years Kiss

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [31]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Characters from Derek, December writing prompt, F/M, Tumblr, itjammy, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring characters from part three ofWelcome to my Apocalypse,Derek.
Relationships: Nate/Nora (Fallout)
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 31 - New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Fallout series.

_December 31, 2076..._

The new year was ten minutes away. By next week, Derek will be deployed again. It may be a while until he's back with his family, to see his unborn child.

The new year was now eight minutes away.

"You bought a cocktail, non-alcoholic?" Nora asked, checking the bottle. "Yup. That way, we'll still have that drink once New Years comes," Derek said, hugging his five-month pregnant wife.

The new year is now five minutes away.

Nora exhaled as she sat down on the couch. "So, have you decided on a name?" Derek asked. "I'm thinking my great-grandfather's name," Nora said. "Shaun? Are you sure?" Derek asked. Nora nodded. "He was a great man, and like you, he served his country."

One minute away...

The couple watched as New York counted down till the new year, holding each other close. "I hope this war ends soon. I don't like you being gone," Nora admitted. "I hope so, too," Derek agreed.

Five seconds...

"Then maybe, we could all finally get along."

The two kissed as midnight struck.

**Author's Note:**

> And final day done. Happy New Year, everyone. If it's your birthday, happy birthday as well.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
